


Face to Face

by kunjun2610



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: F/M, Human Trafficking, M/M, Rich Family, Time Skips, johnny is the butler, kun and wendy are married, renjun is the child, ten is a victim of loan sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunjun2610/pseuds/kunjun2610
Summary: Son Wendy and Qian Kun are happily married, with their son, Renjun, a happy, normal 14 year old. But Ten Lee, Kun's old friend, comes in with a dark past, and debts to be paid, shit goes down.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Qian Kun/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Face to Face

The year is 2006

It was Wendy and Kun's son's birthday today. It was later in the evening, Wendy was off in the baby's room, putting him to bed. Kun was in the kitchen, leaning against a counter, when the phone rang. He was half falling asleep, even though it was only aroundd 8 PM. This was most likely because he had a 2 year old son. The call startled Kun awake, and he quickly rushed to answer it. "This is Kun speaking" he said. The man on the other line sounded panicked, like someone was trying to kill him. "Kun?? It's Ten, I-I messed up really bad, and I don't know what to do" Ten said, stammering and tumbling over his words in a frenzy. "Ten? Calm down man, what did you do? Are you alright?" Kun said, now fully awake and attentive "I-I hurt someone, I hurt him really bad, I'm not sure he's alive anymore" Ten started, starting to cry slightly "Holy shit, you killed someone? Where are you?" Kun asked, hoping his friend was pulling a asshole joke on him, but he didn't sound that way. "I don't know If he's alive, he's not moving, oh god, oh god, Kun what do I do?" Ten said, hyperventilating and sobbing simultaneously. Kun talked calmy and softly, in an attempt to calm Ten's nerves. "Calm down, It's okay, you're alright. Ten, where are you right now?" Kun said. At this point, wendy was in the room, looking at Kun, mouthing to him asking who he was talking to. Kun simply put a finger up, to gesture her to wait. "Okay, okay, I have to go Kun. I don't think you're gonna hear from me for a long time. I love you man." Ten said "Ten! Wait don't hang u-" he was cut off by Ten's end clicking, indicating he hung up. "What was that about?" Wendy said to Kun, looking concerned, because Kun and Ten had a history years ago. "It was Ten. I think I need to go lie down. Goodnight, Wendy." he said as he gave her a kiss and went into the bedroom to think about what had just happened. He didn't know if he should call the police or not. Following that, the next morning, Kun attemped to phone Ten many times, but got no answer. Then, just as he was about to leave for work, the news talked about a man wanted for murder, who had apparently fled the city and maybe the country. The picture he recognized immediately as his good friend Ten Lee. Mark went to work feeling very confused, he now knew his friend was in fact, not playing a joke on him, but what was happening was very real. Kun and Wendy were visited by police, since Kun was known as one of Ten's best friends, but he chose to keep silent about the phone call. When Wendy asked him what that phone call was about, he simply just said "I don't remember." and left It at that, even when Wendy pressed further.

Some years later

The year is now 2020

Renjun got home from school at about 5:30 PM "I'm home!" he yelled to the house as he entered the front door. He went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. His parents were already in there, they looked bitter and angry at eachother, like usual. "Anything for dinner? Or should I make myself something?" he asked, looking through the fridge. "Don't, Johnny is making steak." Wendy said, eyes not moving from her laptop. Renjun's parents thought about nothing but work. When he was aout 5 they joined the board of directors in a massive cellphone company, and at this point they were rich. "Steak? Again? Can't we have something else?" Renjun asked. "It's your fathers favorite, honey, and your father always gets to make all the choices, Isn't that right, Kun?" Wendy said, looking over at Kun "Oh jesus, not this shit again, you think I'm controlling? You're out of your fucking mind" Kun and Wendy argued on, It was like this almost always, so Renjun just left to his room to await dinner. 

After a dysfunctional, argumentative dinner, Renjun retreated back to his room. He heard his parents argue again, this time about how the dishes should be loaded or something like that. Renjun was taken aback at the fact that his parents could argue over anything. He hated it. He hated them. Later on Renjun heard the doorbell ring, and he heard his parents promptly stop talking and then he heard someone, presumably, Johnny, the butler, answer the door. He heard his parents talking to someone, It sounded like they knew them, and weren't too fond of them. But he didn't put much thought on It and got to studying. 

Kun and Wendy were talking with Johnny about simple things, like how gas prices are outragous now and other stupid things, when the doorbell rang. Johnny went to answer It, as he always does. Kun heard Johnny speaking to someone. "Yes, this is the Qian residence." They heard Johnny say, not able to hear the man on the other side of the door. "Why? Well, If It's been that long, I'm sure he doesn't want to speak to speak to you, probably just going to beg them for money, eh?" Johnny continued on, Wendy went up to the door to see who it was, she was shocked to see the man on the other side of the door, she saw a smaller man, raggedy and older, she regonized his face almost immediately, "TEN?!" she shouted, now this got Kun's attention quickly. Kun got up and went to see, and there he was, standing there, looking much older than he had looked the last time Kun had seen him, but he was sure hisself did too. "Ten? What are you doing here? I never heard from you after that phone call, I saw you on the news. It's been years" Kun saiding bringing Ten past the doorway into a hug. Kun quickly let him out of his arms and went into his kitchen. "Kun, no he killed a man, he can't let him into our kitchen!" she shouted "Wendy, just this once, shut the fuck up." he said as he sat down next to Ten. "Ten, why are you here? What do you want? Why didn;t you bother to contact me the last what is it 14 years now?" Kun asked "I wanted to, but, I couldn't, they were looking for me all over the country. I had to keep moving around, to avoid the police, but I think the heat has died down, It's been so long, but I've finally made my way back to Seoul." he said, looking around at the massive house, decorated with expensive furniture. "I've read about you, pushed your way through your company, went from nothing to riches." he said "That's irrelevant, Ten. What are you doing here? Is it money you're after, because I'm not giving you a fucking cent" he said, "Not fucking a cent." Wendy chimed in, who had been sitting and listening, angry as all hell. "Listen" Ten started, putting his hand on Kun's shoulder and looking him right in the eyes "I'm in big trouble. It's not easy for someone running from a murder charge to make money, I had to take out debts fro," he paused for a moment "Really fucked up people, my life is hanging in the goddamn balance here. But not before they torture me." Ten said. Kun sat silently for a moment, thinking "Kun, we can't give money to a murderer, that makes us accessories after the fact." Wendy chimed in. "Shut your goddamn mouth for one second and let me fucking think." Kun said. After a few moments he finally spoke up "Listen, Ten, I can't give you money, I spent years of my life, I focused so much on my work to get where I'm at, I can't let that be destroyed by a prison sentence. Now please Ten, leave"

Meanwhile Renjun had been sort of paying attention to the heated discussion downstairs, he couldn't make out all of what they were saying, just bits a pieces, but he did hear one word repeated, very clearly, murder, or murderer. This got him thinking, and he decided to head down to see what was going on. Renjun silently made his way down the stairs, where he was looking into the kitchen from the stairs, not visible unless someone was really looking. He was shocked, It sounded like this man, older and rugged, was Ten Lee, the man his father spoke very highly about, but they were not speaking like old friends, It sounded like Renjun's father was troubled, and so was the man Renjun presumed to be Ten, however his mother, Wendy, looked angry, she looked like she wanted to speak up many times, but chose to stay silent. Eventually Renjun decided he'd introduce himself, pretending to leisurly walk into the kitchen to get some water. "Renjun, please be quick, this is important business." Kun said "Ah, you must be the son then, when I last saw you , you were just a baby." he said, eyeing the boy up and down. "Get your dirty fucking eyes off him, pedophile." Wendy said, obviously not meaning that, just saying anything to make him angry. But her words rang true sort of, Ten was no angel, as he had been involved in human trafficking before, he wasn't a pedophile, but he worked closely with the likes, selling young men to the highest bidder. He didn't much like the work, but also, selling young men with so much future and promise to be used a slaves didn't really bother hi all that much, if the money was good. Johnny quickly grabbed the glass from Renjun's hand "Let me get you that, sir." he said. "And you must be Ten. I've heard a lot about you, my father spoke highly." he said, ignoring his mother's remark. Ten didn't say anything after that, since Kun spoke before he could "You have your drink, now go." he said, gesturing for Renjun to vacate. Johnny patted him on the back and led him up the stairs, since it was clear he was not needed in this discussion much either. Johnny and Renjun talked some, and in about 15 minutes after they had been forced to leaved, they heard the front door open, and then close, indicating to them it was alright to go downstairs again.

As Ten was ushered out of the beautiful home, with his requests completely denied, he could do nothing but think about Renjun, and how high a price would be paid for an influencial, top 1% family's son, who also happened to be quite good looking. He had an idea, he just wasn't sure just yet how he was going to execute it.


End file.
